MONSTER
by Aratte
Summary: Dua tahun setelah kepergian rival abadi, kejadian-kejadian aneh mulai mengguncang fondasi sempurna dewa dunia baru. Bentuknya adalah tangan-tangan monster tidak terlihat.


WARNINGS: Sexual content, slash, absurdity, implicit lime/lemon.

Disclaimers: Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba. This is only a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events and names is entirely coincidental.

Genres: Horror, Psychological thriller.

Rating: 18+

Jumlah kata: 4583 kata

Summary: Dua tahun setelah kepergian rival abadi, kejadian-kejadian aneh mulai mengguncang fondasi sempurna dewa dunia baru. Bentuknya adalah tangan-tangan monster tidak terlihat.

Pairing: L dan Light Yagami –Satu hal, bagi saya, mereka berdua murni laki-laki dan bukan pasangan sesama jenis. Tapi hubungan coretrivalcintacoret yang mereka miliki ini justru lebih intens dari sepasang kekasih- HAHA!

Timeline: Dua tahun setelah kematian L. Mengikuti timeline di Manga, cerita fik 'Monster' dimulai pada tanggal 1 November 2006.

AN: Walau tidak eksplisit, tapi fik ini **TIDAK DIPERUNTUKKAN UNTUK 17 tahun ke bawah**. Saya harap peringatan di atas sudah sangat jelas. Bagi yang tidak berkenan, saya persilakan mundur secara terhormat.

Butuh waktu lama untuk menerbitkan cerita ini. Kalau tidak mendapat dukungan dari banyak pihak, cerita ini mungkin tidak akan terbit di FDNI. Tadinya saya menetapkan tanggal 28 yang cantik untuk _publish-_nya, dan gagal, Dear **Azureila**, maafkan saya. -cium tangan Eila.

Saya tidak pandai menulis _one-shot_, hasilnya selalu kepanjangan. Untungnya karena sekarang saya terobsesi dengan gaya menulis _fast-paced_, jadi walau agak deskriptif, semoga tulisannya tidak bertele-tele.

Berjudul 'Monster', tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan 'Monster Detective', fanfiksi saya yang lain. 'Monster' adalah fanfiksi dengan konten seksual pertama yang saya tulis di FDNI. Tidak eksplisit, berarti adegan tidak digambarkan detil namun tetap sarat makna seksual. Idenya bukan sesuatu yang baru; saya pernah menulis yang serupa. Tidak tahu apakah ide ini terasa familier di FDNI, tapi jika Anda menemukan sesuatu yang absurd dan mengejutkan di bawah ini, Saya sudah beri peringatan. Kalau ada sesuatu di bawah ini yang membuat dahi Anda berkerut, tidak logis dan membingungkan, sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipikirkan; tapi jika saya membuat dahi Anda berkerut, artinya saya berhasil menyusun alur yang tepat untuk tema _psychological thriller_. Yay!

Menulis fik ini saya berbekal: Death Note How to read 13th, Death Note One-shot Manga, Death Note Anime, Death Note Anime Relight 2, lagu berjudul 'Light lights up Light for piano', 'Boredom' dan 'Coda' dari album Death Note OST, dan dari berbagai sumber informasi yang berkaitan.

Catatan: Beberapa adegan di bawah ini disadur dari adegan di animenya. Ada alur maju dan mundur, tapi sebagian besar maju sampai akhir, dan dengan alasan itu pula saya tidak memakai tanda _italic_. Khusus untuk adegan yang terjadi di masa lalu diselipkan keterangan tanggal dan tahun.

.

.

.

.

Di antara anak-anak cerdas itu, Linda, si gadis artistik mengangkat tangannya. "L, apa yang paling Kau takuti?"

"Saya takut monster."

Para prodigi kecil tertawa.

L bergeming di balik layar, tatapan matanya yang tajam seolah sanggup memenetrasi blok-blok bit penyusun layar monitor.

"Ada banyak monster yang membuat saya ngeri. Monster yang membuat masalah tanpa perlu menunjukkan diri, monster yang menculik anak-anak, monster yang merebut impian, monster yang menghisap darah, lalu monster yang tidak berkata apa pun kecuali kebohongan. Monster pembohong yang paling berbahaya. Mereka jauh lebih cerdik dari yang lain, mengaku manusia walau tidak memahami hati manusia, makan walau tidak lapar, belajar walau tidak tertarik pada akademis, mencari persahabatan walau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencintai. Kalau saya bertemu dengan monster semacam ini, saya mungkin akan dimakan olehnya."

Beragam ekspresi dan belasan pasang mata belia menatap ke dalam kamera L.

"Karena, pada kenyataannya, saya adalah monster itu sendiri," L mengakhiri.

**.**

**.**

**MONSTER**

**.**

**.**

Pada titik ini, benih-benih yang ditebar telah tumbuh.

Tunas-tunas bermunculan, pemekaran sempurna tinggal menunggu waktu.

Gelora euforia mengalir deras dalam pembuluh darah adalah tanda terbukanya gerbang utopia. Progres berjalan luar biasa mengiringi langkah sang arsitek mewujudkan kreasi adidaya.

Suka cita kepergian salah satu entitas terkuat bernama L tidak pernah menguap habis, tapi ketimbang merasakan otot polosnya berdenyut menggetarkan, Light Yagami telah menjejaki fase tenang. Kemenangan terlalu dekat, seperti membaui wangi manis -dari kue kastanya pesanannya- yang menggelitik saraf di ujung lidah sehingga Kau mampu mengecap manisnya.

Keluar dari toko kue, wangi manis itu berbaur dengan jutaan populasi manusia di jantung wilayah Kanto. Hari Minggu cerah, suhu 38 derajat, langit biru tidak berawan; sebagaimana suasana hati positif sang dewa. Bahu tegak, pandangan lurus ke depan, Light Yagami berjalan melintasi hilir mudik penduduk dengan mayoritas wajah tertunduk. Wajah-wajah ini merefleksikan ketakutan masing-masing; takut dosa, takut memuja Kira, menakuti nilai moralitas, takut mati, takut hidup. Segera setelah dunia baru menampakkan wujudnya, kegelisahan mereka akan sirna.

Di bawah lengkungan gedung berkonstruksi bulat globe, Light berdiri di garis antrean terdepan, menunggu di belakang palang kereta api.

Kerumunan lain menunggu di seberangnya. Di antara garis-garis tubuh manusia, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat menarik perhatian Light. Kaus putihnya, menyilaukan di bawah terik matahari, kontras dengan warna rambut hitam arangnya. Matanya tertutupi helai poni. Gayanya kasual, agak bungkuk.

Light memicingkan mata, memiringkan kepala. Sosok itu memiringkan kepala ke arah berlawanan. Light memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku. Sosok itu juga memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

Hempasan angin dan deru kereta api listrik melaju kencang dari arah kanan. Pemuda pucat hanya tampak sebatas mata kaki. Ia mengenakan sepatu tenis tua yang tidak diikat talinya.

Kaki itu bergerak mundur, berputar, hilang dari pandangan

Setelah kereta api berlalu, sosok pucat sudah pergi.

...

Kantong-kantong belanjaan wanita berbaris rapi di samping pintu apartemen. Pakaian dalam hitam dan merah belakangan menjadi favorit Misa Amane. Kepulangan Light disambut dengan senyum dan lekuk tubuh yang menonjolkan kulit di bawah garmen berenda. Ryuk, _shinigami_ hitam, bergantung di langit-langit ruangan sambil menelan apel. 'Selamat datang kembali' diucapkan dengan tawa khas yang membosankan.

Misa menarik tangan Light ke dalam kamar. Bibir berpoles gincu bertaut terlalu cepat dengan bibir sang dewa; Light telah beranjak dari kasur sebelum sempat Misa melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya.

"Banyak pekerjaan," kata Light, dengan senyum buatan di wajahnya.

Misa mengangguk, menjelaskan bahwa ia mengerti.

Light meletakkan kantong kue di atas meja, menyiapkan dua buah piring, garpu dan pisau. Kue kastanya dipindahkan ke atas piring, dan sepotong kue stroberi lainnya diletakkan di piring satunya. Ia meracik minuman dengan mesin kopi dan menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir bermotif catur.

Laptop menyala di atas meja. Folder-folder berstruktur terkunci dengan perangkat lunak buatan Watari yang digabung dengan inovasi Light sendiri. Folder bernama 'L' tersembunyi pada lapisan terdalam, hanya bisa dibuka dengan serangkaian kata kunci, memuat ratusan catatan kriminal dalam waktu setahun yang siap beredar di internet. Penghuni Dunia Baru bentukannya adalah individual yang sadar lingkungan dan pemerhati sesama. Berita kriminal sekecil apa pun tidak boleh luput dari media.

Dari pekerjaan membangun utopia, Light berkonsentrasi pada perkuliahan menjelang semester akhir. Impian menjadi polisi tingkat elit menunggu realisasi. Sebagai Kira, sebagai L, sebagai bagian dari kepolisian atas nama Light Yagami adalah alibi sempurna untuk mengakses jaringan intelijen.

"_Yagami-kun_."

Suara berbisik serak memanggilnya.

"Aku sibuk, Ryuk," kata Light, melahap kue kastanya dan menyeruput kopi. Pandangannya terpusat pada kotak-kotak tabel di layar kaca dan mengetik cepat.

Bisikan itu terdengar lagi, dan bukan suara Ryuk.

Seperti ada jari yang sedang mengetuk punggung Light.

Menoleh ke belakang, Light tersadar sedang berdiri di tengah areal pemakaman. Dahan-dahan kering membentuk siluet hitam berseluk dengan latar bulan purnama besar, redup di antara awan-awan kelabu. Di sekelilingnya adalah kuburan-kuburan tidak bernama. Akar-akar pohon kering berbelit menjadi ornamen pada nisan-nisan dingin.

Tangan pucat menyeruak keluar dari dalam tanah.

Tersentak, Light melompat menghindar. Lebih banyak tangan-tangan menyembul dari tanah dan menarik pinggiran celananya. Light menendang dengan ujung sepatu. Ia mencoba berlari, tapi tungkai-tungkainya memberat seolah ditarik jatuh oleh gravitasi. Hawa busuk menyesaki jalur pernapasannya. Tangan-tangan itu saling bersilangan dinamis membentuk pola rantai, masing-masing merebut kaki yang bergerak-gerak menjauh dari tangkapan. Tidak menunggu waktu lama sampai sepasang kakinya mengkhianatinya. Light jatuh, teriakannya disambut hangat oleh terkaman puluhan pasang tangan.

Tangan-tangan itu menyeretnya ke dalam pusara gelap Ryuzaki.

Light terbangun dengan sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Cangkir kopi di atas meja makan berguling jatuh.

Tawa sumbang Ryuk terdengar sayup-sayup dari ruang tamu.

...

Light menandai tanggal 2 November pada sebuah kalender. Banyak kegiatan seminar di kampus yang menyita perhatian.

Misa sedang sibuk memilah baju untuk dibawa ke pemotretan. Ia berputar-putar di depan cermin, riang, mencuri pandang kepada Light. Di belakang wanita itu, Ryuk ikut berputar-putar, terkekeh.

Light duduk di meja makan, mengoleskan selai pada roti tawar. Piring kue stroberi tadi malam sudah bergeser sampai ke ujung meja. Bekas potongan garpu membelah adonan merah muda. Light menggeser piring itu ke tengah meja.

"Misa?"

Wanita itu melempar senyum, mengharapkan komentar positif atas penampilannya.

"Kau yang memakan kue stroberi di atas meja?"

Misa menggeleng; Ia bahkan tidak tahu tentang kue itu. Ryuk ikut menggeleng walau tidak ditanyai.

Wanita itu memberi kecupan ringan di pipi Light sebelum pergi.

...

Berita kriminal, permintaan membunuh, pengakuan dosa, permintaan penghukuman, pemujaan Kira melalui tulisan; Kira! _Kira! Kira _adalah topik global terpopuler yang menduduki rangking teratas di semua media massa.

Sepulang kuliah, Light melancarkan peran ganda dengan duduk di kursi L dan Kira. Mengotak-atik jaringan informasi atas nama L, mendayagunakan kekuatan badan intelijen untuk membuat terobosan baru bagi Kira. Kelompok investigasi di bawah pimpinannya tidak bisa disebut mengalami progres signifikan. Cara Light menangani Kira berbeda dengan Ryuzaki, dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengkritik cara kerja Light. Sugesti solid sudah tertanam dengan baik dalam pikiran mereka, yaitu: 'tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan mengikuti metode ekstrem L.'

Soichiro Yagami memintanya untuk lebih fokus terhadap pendidikan. Pria setengah baya itu menekankan hal yang sama sejak konfrontasi awalnya dengan Ryuzaki. Pertemuan dengan tim investigasi akan ditunda selama seminggu ini, sampai Light menuntaskan urusan kuliah.

Mengatasi penat yang berkepanjangan, Matsuda menyarankan untuk bersenang-senang; makan malam di restoran, berkaraoke. Menolak ajakannya, Light kembali ke apartemen.

Kamar huniannya kosong; Misa sedang sibuk dengan pengambilan gambar. Ia meninggalkan pesan akan pulang terlambat di kotak suara.

Aroma manis menguap di dalam ruangan. Misa tidak sedang menyalakan lilin aroma terapi, tapi bau pekat tercium dari ruang makan. Sepiring kue stroberi masih tergeletak di atas meja, sudah berkurang separuh dari yang tadi pagi. Di sebelahnya berdiam secangkir teh dingin pekat dan gula-gula balok yang berserakan. Mungkin Misa lupa membereskannya.

Mual, Light membuang kue itu ke tempat sampah, meletakkan cangkir teh di bak pencucian piring dan membuang isinya. Aroma gula yang pekat berasal dari teh itu.

Di dalam kamar tidur, pintu menuju balkon terpentang lebar. Gorden putih melambai tertiup angin kencang dan rintik hujan menghambur masuk. Dua tahun yang lalu, beberapa hari sebelum hari istimewa itu, hujan deras juga menyapu wilayah Kanto.

Light menutup pintu beranda.

Duduk di atas kasur, Light melonggarkan kemeja dan menghidupkan televisi. Bintik-bintik hitam putih bermunculan, kemungkinan gangguan sinyal. Ia mematikan televisi, melucuti pakaiannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Light mengguyur tubuhnya dengan pijatan air hangat dari pancuran. Uap air membentuk titik-titik embun pada gelas kaca; Light mengusapnya dengan telapak tangan hingga meninggalkan bekas. Ia melenguh, lalu melihat cap telapak tangan asing terbentuk di sebelah tangannya. Kedua alis Light bertaut, seperti ada yang mengusap punggungnya, membuat bulu-bulu halus di sekujur tubuhnya meremang. Menoleh ke belakang, Light tidak melihat apa pun. Menelan ludah, Light memutar keran air panas menjadi dingin, lalu menyelesaikan mandinya.

Berkaca pada cermin lemari, Light melihat bintik-bintik hitam seperti jelaga di sudut pipinya, yang disekanya dengan handuk hangat. Terpantul oleh cermin, sekelibat bayangan putih melintas dari arah balkon di belakangnya.

Pintu balkon terbuka lagi. Gorden putih bergoyang pelan. Sambaran petir terdengar sayup-sayup dari arah barat kota.

Menghela napas, Light mengunci pintu beranda dengan rapat kali ini. _Klik. Klik._ Ia memastikan dua kali.

Light sedang mengenakan setelan bersih ketika terdengar suara kursi bergeser dari ruang makan.

"Misa?"

Light keluar dari kamar menuju dapur.

Tidak ada siapa pun di sana.

Sepiring kue stroberi kembali berdiam di atas meja makan.

Perasaan ganjil mengisi rongga dada Light. Mata menyipit, ia berjalan mengitari furnitur modern dengan dahi berkerut, seolah-olah menanti meja makan itu bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Sekali lagi, Light membuang kue itu, beserta piringnya, lalu membawa tempat sampah keluar dari kamar. Ia mengosongkan isinya ke tempat pembuangan di koridor.

Misa kembali pada pukul 10 malam itu mencekcoki Light dengan cerita menjemukan perihal _shooting_ iklan terbarunya. Light mendengar kurang dari separuh ceritanya, pandangannya terpaku ke arah lain; ke arah layar laptop yang menampilkan huruf L besar.

...

Light duduk di sebuah aula raksasa, menyerap intisari topik yang disampaikan oleh dosen ke dalam kepala. Pena bulat menari-nari di atas meja.

Duduk di deretan kursi terbawah, adalah Kiyomi Takada, mencuri pandang dari kejauhan. Bedak sempurna di wajahnya tidak mampu menyembunyikan kilatan emosi dan harapan yang harus dikubur dalam-dalam oleh wanita itu.

Light tersenyum kepada mahasiswi lain yang duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian memalingkan mata ke layar proyektor dosen.

Nampak terluka, Takada membuang muka.

Kuliah selesai, Light keluar dari aula beserta rombongan mahasiswa, berjalan menuju toilet.

Ruangan lembab berbau pewangi jeruk. Ketika Light masuk, pintu toilet terujung menjeblak terbuka, seorang mahasiswa asing keluar dengan membawa gulungan tisu berpapasan dengannya.

Light mencuci muka di wastafel.

Pintu toilet terujung tertutup lagi, disusul bunyi air dari kloset. Ada orang. Melalui celah di bawah pintu toilet Light melihat sepasang kaki beralaskan sepatu tenis yang tidak diikat talinya. Mahasiswa asing yang tadi kelihatannya membawa pendamping. Light melemparkan pandangan mencemooh.

Neon toilet berkedip beberapa kali, lalu mati; pemadaman listrik lima menit untuk pemeliharaan daya. Light mematikan keran air. Airnya terus mengalir. Ia memutar keran ke arah berlawanan, air mengalir lebih deras, bunyi gesekan karat menggema di ruangan ketika ia memutar lagi ke arah berlawanan.

Suara air dari kloset berbunyi lagi, disusul dengan derit pelan.

Seketika Light bergidik. Seperti ada aliran dingin yang melingkupi isi toilet yang lembab membekukan saraf-saraf di ujung jarinya. Melihat ke bawah, Light mendapati tremor menyerang tangannya.

Tak ada bunyi langkah kaki, tapi Light tahu seseorang berjalan mendekat. Tali sepatu yang tidak dipasang dengan benar itu terseret di atas lantai ubin. Tepat di belakangnya. Tidak terlihat apa pun dari pantulan cermin. Pupil mata Light melebar, ia bisa menangkap cahaya sekecil apa pun, sesuatu yang memantul redup seperti kaus putih.

Pemuda pucat itu menghampiri wastafel di sebelah Light. Ia memutar keran berkali-kali, memainkan aliran air yang turun ke dalam ceruk. Bunyi gesekan keran yang diputar mengimitasi cara Light memutar keran sebelumnya. Pewangi ruangan bercampur dengan adonan manis stroberi yang merebak dari si pucat.

Light diam, menopang berat tubuhnya pada bibir wastafel. Fokus matanya hanya kepada cermin, memelototi garis wajahnya yang menegang. Leher bagian tengkuknya terasa panas membakar. Jantungnya berdentum kuat.

Jari-jari ramping pemuda itu, sedingin es, seperti kaki laba-laba menyentuh ujung pipinya. Jari itu membelai turun, mengusap daerah lunak di balik telinga Light dan lekukan pada lehernya. Light menahan napas, secara mistis kehilangan tenaga untuk menepis. Denyut nadi di lehernya mengencang.

Jari-jari dingin merenggang, lalu menautkan diri pada kejenjangan leher Light. Mata Light melebar. Cekikan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia merasakan napas hangat ke dalam liang telinganya.

"Kau sudah mati," kata Light, tanpa alasan, gigi menggemeretak, berbicara sendiri. "_Kau sudah mati_," katanya lagi, memejamkan mata.

Listrik menyala kembali. Light mengerjap. Tak ada siapa pun di toilet.

Light bisa mematikan keran air sekarang. Ia menarik beberapa lembar tisu kering, menyeka wajah dan leher, tergesa-gesa keluar dari toilet.

Melewati lapangan tenis, samar-samar Light melihat mahasiswa berkaus putih mengayunkan raket. Light mempercepat langkahnya menuju gerbang.

...

Light kembali ke kamar apartemen.

Matanya menyapu perabot, menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia tidak mencium bau apa pun. Misa sedang bekerja, wanita itu akan pulang larut malam seperti biasanya.

Light masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, mengunci pintu, menyalakan lampu.

Tanpa membuka jaket cokelatnya, ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur dan menyalakan televisi. Siaran berita menampilkan wajah seorang buronan. Layar selanjutnya menampilkan foto para korbannya. Nama dan foto itu sudah masuk ke dalam jaringan pencari kriminalitas. Hanya sebuah klik dan semua orang bisa mengetahui profilnya. Si buronan sudah berada di bawah jangkauan Kira.

"Apa Raito-kun akan membunuhnya?" Suara bariton berbunyi.

"Tunggu 24 jam," jawab Light. "Jika benar terbukti membunuh tiga wanita itu, Aku akan-"

Light menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana.

Bayangan putih berkelebat dari kiri. Light menoleh lagi, berharap melihat gorden putih yang bergoyang. Bukan gorden.

Napas Light tertahan. Matanya membulat.

Tekanan ia rasakan pada lehernya. Light merasakan bulu romanya berdiri.

Tangan-tangan tidak terlihat merongrong masuk ke dalam bukaan jaket cokelatnya. Tersentak kaget, Light melompat dari kasur dan melepas jaket, melemparnya. Ia melihat jaket itu menabrak udara padat tak terlihat, kemudian jatuh ke karpet.

Punggung Light terhempas ke dinding.

"?"

Tekanan itu nyata. Kemejanya berkerut dan tertarik ke depan. Sentuhan ringan menyerupai kaki laba-laba merayap masuk ke dalam pakaiannya. Darah berdesir kencang, Light menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah tubuh tidak terlihat.

Si monster mundur. Masih syok, Light mengejarnya, memukul lagi. Udara kosong terasa padat. Ia menangkap sesuatu yang dirasa seperti pergelangan tangan dan mencengkeram sekuat tenaga ingin meremukkan tulang kurus itu. Light mendengar napas berat, bukan napasnya, lalu menghantamkan tubuh tak terlihat itu ke dinding.

Tubuh Light yang terhempas ke dinding.

Dari dinding, ia terhempas lagi ke meja.

Dari meja, mereka berguling di atas karpet. Light memukul, kena sesuatu yang kokoh, bagian rahang, lalu mendapat tendangan balasan. Light berhasil membalikkan badan, menduduki tubuh monster dan menghantamkan tinju yang besar ke arah kepala. Tubuh yang meronta dan tendangan kuat menjatuhkan Light ke belakang, kepala nyaris membentur kaki meja, tapi tangan si monster menarik kerah bajunya dan mengangkatnya berdiri. Tendangan yang nyata menghantam rahangnya. Wajah Light terlempar ke samping, terhuyung di atas karpet dan menarik pinggiran kursi ke arahnya. Light mengangkat dan melempar kursi itu ke arah bayangan putih yang bergerak memburam. Meleset.

"Siapa kau!" teriak Light, dentuman jantungnya cukup audibel di dalam ruangan.

Tak ada jawaban.

Napas panas menyapu wajahnya sangat dekat, Light menoleh ke udara kosong di sebelahnya. Rintihan dari belakang. Light menoleh ke belakang. Ia memukul, si monster menendang, adu kekuatan terjadi dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Meronta, saling melukai, keduanya terlempar ke atas ranjang, bergulat tidak seimbang. Kerah kemeja Light ditarik hingga kancingnya berlepasan. Light menghujani perut si monster dengan tinju sebisanya, yang dibalas dengan gempuran dari ujung kaki. Cakaran tak tentu arah dari Light membuahkan bunyi sobekan benang, ia sepertinya berhasil mengoyak baju si monster.

"Siapa...Kau?" Light merintih, bertahan, lalu membenturkan keningnya ke wajah monster. Rintihan dalam dan berat terdengar. Sekuat tenaga, tubuh hangat si monster meronta keras.

Semakin bergelut, gaya tarik menarik dan gesekan tak kasat mata di antara mereka terjalin intens. Berbeda dengan sentuhan Misa dan tangan-tangan wanita lain yang pernah menyentuhnya, ada sesuatu dari tangan-tangan monster ini yang menggerakkan Light, menambah beban ganjil di bagian perut bawahnya. Lebih atraktif, lebih agresif, berebut untuk membalik dan menjatuhkan. Badan Light diputar, punggung sejajar dengan ranjang, tak bergerak karena kaget, tekanan di antara kedua kakinya menguat. Light menggeram dengan bibir gemetaran.

Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka, sukaria mewarnai wajah Misa ketika ia menghambur masuk dan memeluk Light di atas kasur dengan tangan-tangannya yang mungil.

Bernapas berat, Light membalas pelukan itu, hanya untuk memastikan tubuh di dalam dekapannya itu asli.

...

Amane Misa terlelap, hembusan nafas hangat keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Seperti biasa, ia tidur dengan satu atau dua tangannya memeluk Light.

Sepasang mata cokelat terbuka di dalam gelap.

Sepasang mata tak terlihat lainnya menatap jauh lebih intens.

Dalam gelap, udara dingin 20 derajat, dan hiasan lampu kristal di atas meja rias Misa bergoyang pelan. Light menatapnya dengan bahu dan leher yang menegang.

Gorden putih bergoyang beberapa kali dari sebelah kiri. Tak ada angin.

Belaian ringan menyentuh telapak kaki Light. Sesuatu berjalan, membumbung seperti punggung tangan, timbul tenggelam di bawah selimut. Kedua kaki Light menghentak keras melempar tangan siapa pun di antara kedua kakinya.

Misa mengerang dalam tidurnya, dahi berkerut, memeluk Light lebih erat.

Menghentak di atas ranjang, Light menepis tangan-tangan itu. Wajahnya pucat. Tangannya mengepal kuat bersiap menyerang.

Light terjaga sampai pagi.

...

Fenomena _poltergeist_.

Light dibesarkan di sebuah kota yang sebagian besar penduduknya menghabiskan hidup untuk bekerja. Cerita-cerita urban menyeramkan tidak menjadi bagian dari kehidupan masa kecilnya, walau di awal-awal bangku sekolah dasarnya, Sayu Yagami rutin datang ke kamar di malam hari untuk berbagi selimut dan ranjang karena takut cerita hantu. Tapi hal-hal absurd seperti makhluk yang dibangkitkan dari kubur dan menyerang manusia tidak bisa diterima oleh Light.

Tapi Ryuk sudah membuktikan salah satu hal paling absurd yang telah terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Jika ada kejadian ganjil bersifat mistis lainnya yang perlu Light hadapi, tidak ada yang lebih logis melainkan monster enigmatis bertangan dingin dan tak terlihat itu.

Bel apartemen Light berbunyi dua kali. Membuka pintu, seorang petugas mengantarkan makanan dari toko kue.

"Misa," panggil Light, "apa kau yang memesan kue ini?"

Misa mengangkat bahu.

Light menerima kue itu, membayar, meletakkannya di atas meja.

Light menandai tanggal 4 pada kalender. Hari sabtu. Ia tidak berencana keluar rumah hari ini. Duduk di sofa, Light memandangi ukiran kayu meja kopi. Matanya yang kemerahan akibat kurang tidur merefleksikan hasil kontemplasi dan keteguhan hati yang tak terpatahkan. Bentuk seperti apa pun yang menentang perwujudan eksistensi dunia barunya harus dihancurkan.

...

Light menatap arlojinya.

Pukul 7 malam, siaran televisi menyiarkan berita internasional, buronan yang kemarin sudah ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas. Ketakutan luar biasa menunggu penghukuman memaksanya untuk menenggak racun. Nama dan foto pria itu meredup pada sebuah _blog_ ofisial milik klub pemuja Kira, diberi label '_Sudah mati._'

Tenggorokannya terasa kering menyakitkan. Light berkali-kali meneguk air dalam waktu sejam.

Pukul 8 malam, Light sudah menuntaskan pekerjaan kuliah. Matanya terus mengawasi isi kamar apartemen, menatap ke jendela gelap berkali-kali; syak wasangka yang tidak beralasan.

Light menatap arlojinya lagi.

Pukul 9 malam.

Light menyiapkan piring dan garpu kecil, dan membawa kue stroberi itu ke dalam kamar tidur.

Samar-samar wangi manis merebak di dalam ruangan.

"Ryuzaki?" Light meletakkan piring itu di atas meja dengan berisik. "Ini untukmu," katanya, ujung jarinya mendorong pinggiran piring, "Aku tahu Kau ada di sini."

Hening.

Napas Light tertahan, tekanan di dalam dadanya menyeruak menjadi tidak masuk akal. Ia merasakannya lagi; sentuhan-sentuhan dingin jari-jari monster.

Pertama adalah sentuhan ringan; ringan bertekstur halus seperti bulu, menggelitik kulitnya dengan intensitas yang terukur. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Light menangkap tangan itu, tidak berhasil. Tekanan menghempas balik, tapi Light berhasil mundur, bergantung pada insting dan semua panca indera. Matanya mengitari ruangan, keringat mengalir turun dari dahi dan punggungnya.

"Takut memperlihatkan diri?" Light menantang. "Kau sudah _mati_. Bahkan setelah mati pun bertingkah seperti pengecut. Tunjukkan dirimu-"

Hempasan angin dari tendangan tepat di depan wajah Light. Menghindar, Light menangkap kaki itu, lalu terbatuk mundur dengan pukulan di dadanya. Light meninju udara kosong di depannya, tidak menyentuh apa pun. Si monster lebih cepat. Gelora ini tidak asing, tubuh Light mengingat dengan baik sensasi sakitnya tumbukan dan tendangan di atas kulitnya. Dua tahun yang lalu, di dalam ruangan, bahkan bekas belitan rantai itu masih tersisa di pergelangan tangan.

Light berhasil memerangkap si monster sampai menabrak pintu kaca beranda. Suara benturan dan retakan kaca mengisi kamar. Erangan sakit berdengung. Light membalas dengan suara bergetar menyebut nama Ryuzaki. Serangan balasan datang dari lutut yang menyerang pangkal pahanya. Rasa sakitnya memburamkan mata. Light terdorong mundur hingga ke tepi tempat tidur.

Si monster menyerang, mulus, kaku, ganas; tipe yang tak mau kalah membalas setiap serangan yang datang. kuku-kuku dingin mencakari kemeja Light dan mengoyaknya.

Mulai kehabisan tenaga, dikendalikan emosi, kaki-kaki Light melemah di bawah tekanan. Ia merentangkan tangan, menangkap tubuh monster, menjeratnya dengan pelukan paling erat yang meremukkan tulang. Si monster cekatan tidak akan bisa lari.

Tubuh di dalam genggamannya membangkitkan kenangan dua tahun silam; Sendok puding yang jatuh dan detik-detik penuh nikmat ketika tubuh itu ambruk dari kursi. Light menangkapnya, erat, menanti kehancuran terpatri di wajah tanpa ekspresi, kedua matanya menutup, mendingin enam kaki di bawah tanah.

Light menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur, menarik si monster bersamanya, merengkuh tubuh itu dengan sentimen luar biasa seperti ingin mengoyak. Di bawah tangannya adalah fabrik lembut tidak terlihat, dalam pikirannya tertangkap jelas warna putih. Ia meraba tekstur celana Jeans, longgar, mempermudah tangan-tangannya untuk menyelinap masuk. Light merasakan deretan gigi menancap ke dalam lehernya, dan membalasnya dengan tarikan kuat pada helaian-helaian rambut berantakan.

Rasa di bawah lidahnya bukan gincu bermerek. Semiran kering di atas bibirnya beraroma manis seperti gula-gula balok. Meneguk liur, menyeka mulutnya, marah luar biasa, tangan-tangannya meremas gemas bongkahan udara padat, diikuti guncangan intens di antara kedua kakinya. Pergolakan batin terlampiaskan menjadi pemenuhan syahwat.

...

**6 November 2004**

**Pemakaman Umum **

Soichiro, Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda dan Light berdiri di depan dua buah makam tanpa nama.

"Ryuzaki," Light mendesah pedih. "Aku berjanji akan menangkap Kira dengan tanganku sendiri."

Matsuda menghampiri dengan simpati, hendak meletakkan tangan pada pundak Light yang terguncang. Soichiro menghentikannya, menghimbau mereka semua untuk pergi meninggalkan Light bertutur kata yang terakhir kalinya.

Ryuk membungkuk, mengintip ekspresi yang terukir di wajah Yagami Light, dan seringai tumbuh di wajahnya.

Kira tertawa.

Kira berlutut, mengangkangi, di atas tempat pembaringan L. Ia berteriak, melepaskan semua keluh kesah, meluapkan segenap antipati, mencakari batu nisannya, tertawa sekuat-kuatnya.

...

Sisi hewani yang terkekang akhirnya mendobrak keluar. Betapa Light ingin meremukkan tulang belulang itu di bawah cengkeraman tangannya.

Si monster sangat lincah, cekatan bukan main. Light menangkap tangan-tangan nakal itu sambil berusaha keras menghalau tendangan. Ia menggulingkan sang monster dan memerangkapnya secara total dengan berat tubuh. Tak ada celah, penyatuan terjadi cepat, persinggungan konstan, namun lambat, keduanya tidak ingin berakhir cepat. Light memperpanjang geletar-geletarnya dengan tekanan yang membuat si monster terguncang, dengan keras kepala luar biasa tubuh itu menelikung. Tangan-tangan sedingin es menarik lehernya turun untuk mengejar kekalahan dengan pertautan bibir.

Light tertawa, napas tertatih-tatih, melepaskan tenaga terbesarnya untuk menghujam hingga ranjang menekuk ke dalam.

Gesekan friksi yang energik terjalin. Frustrasi seksual yang melanda telah tiba pada fase akhir. Ketegangan menuju batas limit, ranjang berderit, lenguhan vokal berderai mengisi kamar kosong, menuju ambang pelepasan di tengah pertautan tubuh.

...

Malam yang panjang diakhiri dengan tubuh bermandikan peluh yang masih saling mengikat satu sama lain.

"Dunia itu akan terwujud," desah Light di batas ambang kesadaran, menelan ludah berkali-kali, masih berjuang keras melawan getaran-getaran yang timbul akibat euforia pelepasan, "Kau akan melihatnya."

Pernyataan Light dijawab dengan cakaran lembut menggores dada yang mengikuti lekuk tubuh Light yang maskulin.

Light menoleh ke samping.

Melihat wajah tengkorak putih bersandar di atas dadanya.

...

Terkesiap bangun.

Light menoleh ke samping.

Misa tidur di sebelahnya, berpakaian lengkap, wajah halus dengan riasan untuk tidur. Tangan mungil memanjakan diri di atas pinggang Light.

Sementara Light tidur hanya dengan sedikit benang menutupi bagian pribadinya. Susah payah ia bangkit dari kasur, kaki gemetar hebat, hampir terjatuh oleng. Di depan cermin, Light memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri, mencari-cari apa yang salah. Tidak ada memar. Tidak ada bekas gigitan. Tidak ada bekas pergumulan.

Light memberi tanda silang besar pada tanggal 5 November. Ia menatap kalender lama sekali sampai Misa mendatanginya dengan sepiring roti bersemir selai berbentuk hati.

Light menyantap sarapan dengan sunyi.

Light membasuh tubuhnya di bawah pancuran. Tangan mengepal pada dinding ubin.

Hari Minggu cerah, suhu 38 derajat, langit sore tidak berawan. Bahu tegak, pandangan lurus ke depan, Light berjalan melintasi arus lalu lintas, orang-orang, kendaraan, masyarakat dengan wajah tertunduk yang menyimpan sejuta kemelut hati.

Light berdiri di garis antrean terdepan, menunggu di belakang palang kereta api.

Di antara garis tubuh masyarakat, di bawah matahari yang memendarkan bias kemerahan, sosok pucat itu berdiri di sana.

Light diam.

Kereta api berlalu. Palang yang mendatar tegak kembali membuka jalan. Orang-orang mulai bergerak.

Light diam.

Si monster dan Light saling menatap; yang satu hampa, dan yang lainnya menyembunyikan emosi dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat.

"Lihat aku," kata Light, akhirnya, dan ia bergerak.

Si monster tidak bergeming.

Light memejamkan mata ketika tubuhnya menembus tubuh halus sang monster. Semilir angin dingin menerpa wajahnya, bergelung merasuk ke dalam batin sampai terasa meluapi rongga dadanya. Light terus melaju ke depan.

Di perempatan menuju penyeberangan jalan, Light menoleh ke belakang.

Monster itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

Gemerencing lonceng membahana dari tempat ibadah. Awan-awan putih tertutupi warna kelabu mendung. Burung-burung bertebangan di atas kepalanya. Tergelak dalam emosi luar biasa, jari-jari Light yang menegang bertaut pada pagar kawat di sepanjang trotoar sepi. Giginya menggemeretak, tekanan di dasar perutnya memuncak, dan tawanya meledak keras.

Senja yang hangat terbenam. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit di kota Kanto menyala dengan kerlip lampu kekuningan. Light menyandarkan kepalanya di bawah langit gelap, memandangi gugusan awan berhias halilintar.

Hujan mengguyur kota Kanto.

...

Kembali ke apartemen, Misa menyambut Light dengan pakaian tidur berbahan ringan serba merah muda. Kedua lengan mungil melingkari lehernya. Mereka merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Kulit halus dan sobekan renda bergerak-gerak di atas pangkuan Light. Ryuk terkekeh sambil mengambang di langit-langit ruangan.

Misa menanyai keadaannya, dan Light tidak menjawab.

Semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala.

...

**28 Januari 2010**

**Gudang Kosong**

Para penerus L.

Para monster yang lebih padat wujudnya datang mengancam dengan tangan-tangan dingin.

Near.

SPK.

Saling berhadapan.

"Aku adalah Kira!"

Suaranya yang lantang membekukan udara di dalam sebuah gudang kosong. Penyampaian aspirasi dan keberanian setaraf dewa menggetarkan permukaan tanah di mana kubu-kubu lawan berpijak. Mata mereka menantang, takut, melemparkan beragam reaksi, keberanian, lalu takut, dan menantang lagi. Tatapan Near yang menduplikasi cara L menatapnya dengan versi paling murahan.

Namun, seringai Kira memudar. Kesalahan fatal dari pengikutnya telah meluluhlantakkan fondasi sempurna dunia ideal sang dewa.

Matsuda Touta, si polisi loyal dan ceroboh, yang menyembunyikan rasa takjub tentang pencapaian Kira di dalam hatinya, salah satu penghuni dunia baru yang potensial, kini menerjangi sang dewa dengan peluru-peluru laras pendek.

Kira tumbang, berlumuran darah, bangkit, keluar, berlari sepanjang jalan, mencari tempat terbaik di mana ia bisa merekonstruksi ulang kerajaan yang hampir rusak binasa. Dewa tidak akan mati. Takdirnya sudah sejengkal di depan mata. Ia tidak akan mati. Mimpi itu masih ada. Tidak akan mati.

Pada tangga berkarat dengan engsel yang hampir berlepasan, gravitasi dan rendahnya asupan darah menyeret jatuh Light Yagami.

Lelah, kehabisan darah, pandangan Light jauh menatap langit-langit berkerak gedung tak terpakai.

Monster itu datang lagi.

L berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah dan fitur yang terlihat lebih jelas dari yang pernah Light ingat tentang profilnya, bahkan lebih jelas dari semasa hidupnya.

Sesuai janji atas permintaan Light sendiri, L, rival terbaiknya, sedang menyaksikan keajaiban mimpinya hingga akhir. L menyaksikannya; jerih payah, usaha, kemenangan, taktik ideal tanpa cela yang dihancurkan bukan oleh tangannya sendiri, melainkan tangan-tangan yang tidak bisa mengimbanginya.

Tenggelam di bawah tatapan mistis, Light bernapas gemetaran. Warna putih transparan dari kaus L berubah sewarna bulan, garis tubuh ringkih memburam, membaur dengan cahaya redup, lalu menggelap.

Sang dewa memejamkan mata.

Monster-monster ada di dalam diri setiap orang. Tidak tersentuh, tersembunyi di dalam sudut-sudut ruang dan laci bergembok yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan keberanian. Sesuatu yang dipikirkan terlalu intens akan tumbuh menjadi monster mengerikan, yang merasuki hati dan pikiran sehingga menutup jalan pikiranmu.

.

.

.

**Selesai**

Bagi saya, maksud dari perkataan L di awal cerita ini masih terselubungi misteri, tapi jika menganalisa lebih dalam, menurut saya L sedang menyampaikan kepada mereka tentang konsep dasar kehidupan; dua sisi mata koin; hitam dan putih. Jahat dan baik akan selalu ada di dunia dan itu tidak akan terputus sampai akhir masa. Dunia Baru yang bersih dari kejahatan adalah hal yang mustahil. Kejahatan akan tetap ada selama kebaikan ada. Definisi Monster yang ingin saya sampaikan di sini adalah setan yang bersarang di dalam diri karakter utama kita. Semua kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam serial Death Note, bukan berasal dari Ryuk, bukan dari alat membunuh itu sendiri. _The sword is nothing more than a tool to kill another_. Sementara, di dalam pikiran Light, monster itu berwujud obsesi dan musuh besarnya, yang melainkan sebenarnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Apakah semua pengalaman yang dialami Light di atas benar terjadi, atau hanya di dalam pikirannya sendiri, semua interpretasinya saya serahkan kepada pembaca.

Kesan, kritik, opini, apresiasi diterima dengan sangat baik. Terima kasih banyak.


End file.
